Current cloud-based messaging systems may lack fault tolerant and fully scalable services. For example, such systems may lack bi-directional channels in which both a server and a client may simultaneously send and receive messages. In addition, these systems may suffer from high latency due to network overhead. Moreover, such systems may be unable to support variety of web standards for websites, mobile, desktop, and server-side applications to securely use messaging functionalities without complex firewall, network, or virtual private network (VPN) configurations.